happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deck the Bergs
"Deck the Bergs" is the 68th and christmas special of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. It was released on December 24, 2018. Characters *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Esequiel Transcript (At Casa Del Shouty, Montay, Alto, Aldo, Shouty, Michael and Charles are relaxing on the ice sofa) *Montay: Ah, fresh and relaxing. *Charles: Boring. *Alto: Looking good for the day. *Michael: Hey guys, can we do something special for the holidays? There's like nothing to do there. *Charles: Yeah. It's bulljunk. *Shouty: Okay, okay. So i was in this- *Charles: No stories! No stories! *Shouty: Ugh, fine. Why can't i tell a bedtime story. *Charles: Boring. Blah. *Aldo: Come on, let's do something else. *Alto: Yeah. Do you wanna play a board game? *Charles: No. *Alto: What? *Charles: No. *Aldo: Um? *Charles: Yes, yes. *Montay: Alright. Let's go bingo. (The board game is set up on the ice table) *Montay: Oh yeah, who is going to Zumba? *Shouty: What? We're playing Race to the Top, not Zumba. Is this Just Dance or something? *Montay: I am dumber than i thought. *Charles: Come on and let's play the game. *Michael: Okay dad! *Charles: Why are you being so mean? *Michael: I'm not trying to be mean. *Shouty: Okay, it's Candy Land time. Who wanna play? *Montay: You mean, go first? *Shouty: Yeah. You can go first. *Montay: Yes. I'm first. *Shouty: Okay. It's go time. (The background song "Free, Free, Free" by Pitbull plays as the gang play the board game. After that, Montay and the gang begin to throw snowballs at the target.) *Charles: Ahhhhhhh! *throw a big snowball at the target* *Michael: Whoa, very good dad. *Montay: Cannonball! *throw a snowball at the target* Boom. *Aldo: Oh yeah, i got this. *throw a snowball at the target* Bullseye. *Alto: Hey target, you suck! Here you go. *throw a snowball at the target* Ha ha ha! *Charles: That was trash! *Montay: Okay, this is getting old. Next game! (The gang decided to play a go-kart game as the gang are racing in the ice track) *Montay: Oh yeah, first place! *Charles: Ahh! The ice is wet! *Michael: Not every track is all wet. *Charles: I want to go first you mother fisher! *Michael: Charles, stop your swearing. *Charles: Oh, i swear what i want. *Montay: You are not swearing, but stop being so rude. *Charles: Fine. I'll race the game. *Shouty: Come on Angry Grandpa, i'm gonna beat you! *Charles: God damn. Damn you! You're cheating! (The gang started swimming on the swimming pool for a race) *Montay: Come on, race race race to the finish line. *Shouty: The goal will be mine. *Charles: Oh boy, i'm floating like a water balloon. *Michael: Ha ha ha. See you later dad. *Charles: Not again! *Aldo: Woo hoo! First place! *Alto: Dang. Now i'm in second. *Montay: Reaching up to third. *Aldo: Woo hoo! Finish. *Shouty: Boom de boom! *Charles: God damn it! *Alto: Woooooo! *Michael: Yeah Aldo, you're the man. *Aldo: Yep. Who's number one now? *Montay: You are. You totally rock it. *Aldo: Uh huh. I'm the man. MORE TO COME Trivia Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Holiday Stories